


National Unity

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie are getting married and it's becoming a production number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Unity

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

“Effie…No, No. No.

 

“Haymitch, be reasonable.”

“I am being reasonable. I absolutely forbid it.

“Honey, you can’t forbid it.”

“Isn’t there something in the wedding vows about obey? I am insisting you obey me.

“Haymitch, we’re not married yet and I’m not promising to obey you.”

“You’re the one that said you wanted a traditional Capitol wedding. We just sign forms here in 12, I know in the Capitol they have vows. I had to attend one once.

“Who did you know in the Capitol?

“No one but when President Snow’s daughter got married all the Victors were required to attend her wedding. That must have been twenty-five years ago but I remember she promised to love, honor and obey. I thought it was funny looking at Snow while his daughter was promising “obedience” to another man.

“Snow had the vows changed by the time his second daughter got married.“ Effie said. “Now it’s love, honor and cherish.

“Figures….I don’t care if it’s in the vows or not. Effie, I expect you to back me up.

She frowned. “That’s not fair. Plutarch has never asked me for anything how can I refuse?”

“By saying….No. He held her hands. “It’s real easy, let’s practice together. “Plutarch, I’ve spoken to my fiancee and we agree that our wedding should not be televised.

She folded her arms. “Haymitch.’

“Effie. You started this conversation by asking me to be reasonable. I’ve been reasonable. I didn’t say anything when you told me we were having a thousand people come.

“900 are your guests.”

“Effie….Katniss and Peeta are my guests, you decided to invite everyone in District 12.

“It didn’t seem right to leave anyone out. I like everyone.”

“Fine. I didn’t say anything when you told me Beetee, Joanna, Annie and Enobaria were coming.

“Well, it seemed wrong not to invite the other Victors.

“Effie, there’s a reason Victors don’t have reunions but….I didn’t say anything. I didn’t say anything when you picked out that ridiculous gown

“It’s the height of fashion.”

“Effie…..it’s so poofy I can’t see your sexy body. I hate that dress but I didn’t say anything.

“Haymitch….

“I’m not done. When you told me you were wearing a blue wig to go with your eyes, I didn’t say anything. You know how much I hate your wigs.

“Haymitch….

“Effie….I’m still talking. When you said you wanted a thousand butterflies to be released at the end of the ceremony, who got them shipped in from District 11?

“You did but…

“Haven’t I agreed to a cake I hate?

“Haymitch….most people like pound cake.

“It tastes like butter, I hate it but I’ve agreed to everything. I do not want it to be televised. Most of my life has been in front of the cameras can’t I have one thing I want?

Effie couldn’t argue with him. “Okay, but….I can’t tell Plutarch. I just can’t….he helped you save me when I was in prison. I can’t be the one to refuse him but….I will support you. Her eyes teared up a little and Haymitch sighed.

“Give me his number. I’ll take care of it.

Haymitch called Plutarch, before he got past “hello” Plutarch was telling him all about his plans for the wedding.

“Plutarch…Plutarch….I’m not letting it happen. I don’t want to be on television. I’m retired.

“Haymitch, President Paylor is going to announce it on television tonight.

“Then it’s a good thing I called now. Tell her to cancel it.

“Haymitch, I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can. I called you. Goodbye Plutarch.

Ten minutes later the phone was ringing. Effie frowned. “It’s going to be Plutarch. I’m not getting it.”

“Fine, then we don’t answer it.

After the phone rang thirty times. Haymitch was going to rip it out of the wall but Effie said.

“Don’t…my stylist still needs to be able to get in touch with me.

He picked up the receiver and said. “Listen Plutarch….don’t call here again. I told you..

“Mr. Abernathy” a female voice said. “Please hold for President Paylor.”

Haymitch was stunned into silence. President Paylor said crisply. “Mr Abernathy, Plutarch has told me you’ve changed your mind about televising your upcoming nuptials.

“That’s right Ma’am. It’s a private moment and…..

“A private moment with a thousand guests? The President said lightly.

“Well…I leave the lists to Effie but..

“May I call you Haymitch?”

“Sure.”

“Haymitch, it’s very important for the country to see your wedding.

“Why? There’s nothing exciting about us. Now if Katniss and Peeta were getting married I could understand. They’re young, attractive and they brought down the Capitol. 

‘Haymitch your wedding is even more important for Panem to see.

“I don’t understand.” 

“A former Victor from the poorest district. A district that was destroyed by the previous regime is marrying a Capitol citizen who was involved in the Games. I cannot imagine a more unifying symbol.”

“President Paylor….I’m not marrying Effie for a political statement. We’ve been friends for years and somewhere along the line we became more. 

“The country will see it as an opportunity to heal. It will help foster forgiveness between the Districts and the Capitol citizens. You cannot refuse.

“Ma’am with all due respect,….

“Didn’t we fight for a better world?

“Of course but…..

“Then I’m asking you to do one more thing for your country. Please consider it.

Haymitch sighed. “I’ll talk to Effie but….I’m sure she’ll agree.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you in three weeks.”

“Excuse me?” Haymitch said.

“I received your wedding invitation in the mail today. I’ll be delighted to attend.

He hung up the phone. “Effie, did you invite the President to our wedding?

“Of course I did. I didn’t think she’d be able to make it but….

He slumped into a chair. “She’s coming and it’s going to be televised. We are a symbol of national unity and forgiveness.

Effie came over and sat on his lap. “Well, in a way we are. She kissed him lightly. Are you going to be okay with this?

“It’ll be fine. It was always your day anyway. I just show up.

“Haymitch..don’t you want to get married?

“I do Effie. I wouldn’t have proposed it’s just…not how I imagined my wedding day. It’s fine. 

Effie kissed him on the forehead. “I’m going to tell Peeta that the President is coming so….

“Sure. Go ahead. He opened another bottle. I’m just going to finish this and go to bed.

Effie frowned and went to see Peeta.

‘Hi Effie. Do you have more changes for the cake?

“No…well…..Yes. We should have the symbol for Panem on it. President Paylor is coming and it’s all going to be televised.

“I’m sure Haymitch loves that.”

Effie frowned. ‘He’s very upset but he’s agreed to it. He’s so miserable. “Peeta…..how did people get married in 12? I mean before.

“Oh, you’d go to the Justice Building, sign some forms and then have The Toasting.”

“Toasting?

“Yeah. The Groom carries the Bride over the threshold and they build a fire and toast bread.

“Was this a private thing or did you have guests?”

“That depends on how much bread you could afford. Most people at least had their families though and there would be singing and…

‘Peeta how much planning goes into a Toasting?

“Not a lot. I’m actually baking five loaves of bread for Thom Anderson’s Toasting tomorrow night. He just came by yesterday.

“Sooooo if you were having a lot of people it would just need a few days.

“Yeah… Effie what are you getting at?

“So if…..I wanted everyone from the District to come to a Toasting before the Wedding it could be done?

“Ummmm yeah. For 900 people I’ll need at least three days to get all the supplies and rent out additional ovens but it could be done.

“Great. Let’s look at doing it on Sunday. What do I wear?

“Your wedding dress.” Peeta said.

“He hates my wedding dress.”

“Then buy one he likes.

Effie smiled. “Okay, let me tell him before you start to do anything. He’s so cranky.

Effie hurried home and when she came in he was frowning at his half empty bottle.

“Honey, before you pass out, can we talk?

Effie, it takes more than two bottles for me to pass out but we can talk.

“I talked to Peeta. You were right about it not being “your” wedding.

He waved her off. “Effie, I didn’t mean it. “Happy Wife, Happy Life” It’s fine.

“No….I asked Peeta how people got married in 12 and he told me about The Toasting. I want to do that on Sunday.

Haymitch blinked in surprise. “Honey, it’s not your style. It’s very simple and….

“I want to do something you like. Come with me tomorrow to pick out a dress.

“Take Katniss.”

“No. I want you to pick it out. You can even pick out my hairstyle.”

“Can I pick the color?”

“No. It’s going to be my real hair.

“Your real hair?? You only let me see it in bed.

“Well….it’s your day and you like my hair so…

“Sweetheart you don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t have to…I want to do this for you…..for us.”

He stood up and kissed her. How many people are we having?

“Everyone in District 12.”

“Peeta’s going to be a busy boy.”


End file.
